Pressure sensing technology refers to a technology for detecting an external force, and it has long been applied to such fields as industrial control and medical treatment. Currently, in the field of display, especially a mobile phone or flat-panel computer, an additional mechanism may be provided on a backlight portion of a liquid crystal display panel or a middle-frame of the mobile phone, so as to sense a pressure. For such a design, it is necessary to change a structure of the liquid crystal display panel or the mobile phone, and due to a large assembling tolerance, sensing accuracy of this design may be limited.
Hence, there is an urgent need to sense the pressure at high accuracy in the case of few changes in hardware of the display panel.